Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire is one of the villainous factions of the Star Wars Franchise. It was ruled by the Emperor Palpatine, simply known as a true identity of the Sith as Darth Sidious. They were plotted to crush the rebellion, and conquer the galaxy as the tyrannical rule will tremble forthright to the stars. The Galactic Empire was established in 19 years before the Battle of Yavin, to destroy the Rebel Alliance to their knees. History The Galactic Empire was born from the ashes of the Republic, where Sheev Palpatine to rule the galaxy against the Rebellion. Since the Imperial Officers aboard the Star Destroyers tracking down the Rebel Fleet and bring the New Order to the Galaxy. The Dark Universal Empire allied with the Galactic Empire to stop Zephyr Shields, and his allied troops. By their moments of the Imperial Briefing, Grand Moff Tarkin and his officers attends to "crush the rebellion with one swift stroke". Queen Elizebethine Kryze, and her sister, Satine Kryze, granted her negotiations with Darth Vader, to achieve her deal, creating the Imperial Military and their Squadron. A few days later, Darth Krayt contempt to complete his goal: Finding his efforts to destroy the ongoing Jedi Army. Eventually that Darth Vader and the two Officers had attempt to break the seal, and Queen Seleniphosis was freed from the ancient doors on the Planet Korriban. Out of Mustafar, the Imperial Troops ready to deploy and land on the World of Fire, where the allied members waiting for surprise. Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, can offer his duty with Tarkin, and the Officers to get plans. In the Meantime, He arrive to the Imperial War Room to destroy the Rebel Alliance and the Jedi Order, where Leia Organa will annihilate her darkest faith across the galaxy. Orson Krennic established the Imperial special forces to attack against the Rebel Alliance SpecForces all over the interstellar territories. Marilyn Krennic, a Magi-Tech Wizard demonstrates magical tricks to confuse any Rebel troops and Jedi Knights too. Ciena Ree, Maketh Tua, and several imperial officials learned about the Rebel forces which looms over the galaxy. The outbreak of the great conflict known as the Galactic Civil War, which consists a major engagement between Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. As though Queen Elizebethine Kryze may ordered a full frontal assault to defeat her enemy, Mon Mothma. The outskirts of the Outer Rim strides on the galaxy as Darth Wyyrlok III attempt to help the Grand Inquisitor to defeat Ezra Bridger, as well as Luke Skywalker, and their fleeing Jedi Generals and Knights. The valiant Galactic Civil War will continue, as the Rebels and Imperials clash on the galaxy until the very end of an era. Notable Members of the Galactic Empire *Sheev Palpatine - Galactic Emperor of the Galactic Empire *Elizebethine Kryze - Queen of the Galactic Empire *Director Orson Krennic (Rogue One: A Star Wars Story) *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) *Captain Firmus Piett (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) *Commander Tiaan Jerjerrod (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) *Imperial Captain Lorth Needa *Grand Admiral Thrawn *Grand Admiral Rae Sloane *Governess Arihnda Pryce *General Maximilian Veers *Imperial Agent Kallus (Star Wars Rebels) *Admiral Victor Strang (Threat of the Conqueror) *Novawatch/Imperial Interstice **Commander Khris Bridger **Kelm Windu **Marlon Calrissian **Kytine Tarkin **Delene Jarrus *Magi-Tech Lieutenant Marilyn Krennic *Commander Gherant *Admiral Yularen *Admiral Motti *Admiral Ozzel *Imperial Captain Lennox *Inferno Squad **Commander Iden Versio **Gideon Hask **Del Meeko **Seyn Marana *Commander Ciena Ree *Admiral Kassius Konstantine *Minister Maketh Tua *Baron Merillion Tarko *General Selia Kallus *Lieutenant Commander Will Erso *Captain Brunson *Admiral Mina Jerjerrod Reinforcements *Stormtroopers - A basic trooper of the Galactic Empire, but it has blaster rifles to shoot down the Rebel Troops during the battle. *Scout Troopers - A Trooper, can uses sniper, and even ion grenades can kill enemies intact. *Imperial Shocktroopers *Imperial Death Troopers *Imperial Shoretroopers *Imperial Novatroopers - Imperial Stormtrooper wears an armor to be black and gold instead of traditional white. They are powerful enough to kill any Rebel Troops instantly. *Imperial Pilots - An aerial and space pilot of the Galactic Empire, can only be piloted many TIE Series. *Imperial Marines - A trooper can be found in Imperial Star Destroyers, Super Star Destroyers and the Death Star. *Dark Troopers *Imperial Royal Guard Category:Villains Category:Factions Category:Governments Category:Star Wars Characters